Gallery:Up Up Girls (Kari)
The following is a gallery of promotional images by Up Up Girls (Kari) and their sister groups Up Up Girls (2) and Up Up Girls (Pro Wres). Up Up Girls (Kari) UpUpGirls-November2019.jpeg|November 2019 (It's Up To You / HAPPY NAKED!! / BIG BANG) 33BD1F70-27D0-483D-ABE0-D8325DC2902D.jpeg|June 2019 (Da Dan Dance! / Heat Beat Island / 5 to the 5th Power) UpUpGirls-Agenomics-Promo.jpg|February 2019 (Agenomics!! / Kimi Loss / Upper Ranbu) CC379A52-D2B8-4596-8F29-2A3DAF89F180.jpeg|November 2018 (Road to Live of All Songs) UpUpGirls-AiAiFire.jpg|October 2018 (Ai Ai Fire!!) Uugjune.png|June 2018 (5th Album (Kari)) 7979C19A-7276-4C36-8138-1A6E6A4DA345.jpeg|November 2017 (Joujou do Konjou / Be a Girl) UpUpGirlsKakkoKari-Sept2017.jpg|September 2017 UpUpGirls-4thAlbum.png|August 2017 (4th Album (Kari)) UpUpGirls-August2017.jpg|August 2017 UpUpGirls-July2017.jpg|July 2017 UpUpGirls-July2017-Bonds.jpg|July 2017 UpUpGirls-Hustlepress-May2017.jpg|May 2017 (Upper Disco) UpUpGirls-ForeverYoung.jpg|May 2017 (FOREVER YOUNG) UpUpGirls-IdolPass-February2017.jpg|February 2017 UpUpGirls-Meetia.jpg|November 2016 UpUpGirls-November2016.jpg|November 2016 (Future&Past!) UpUpGirls-KimitoiuKasetsu.jpg|October 2016 (!!!!!!!! / Kimi to Iu Kasetsu) UpUpGirls-September2016.jpg|September 2016 C9D46AE6-F5DE-461E-9288-2BB7EDDA1679.jpeg|August 2016 UpUpGirls-May2016.jpg|May 2016 UpUpgirls-PartyPeople-Alien.jpg|April 2016 Upupgirls2016.jpg|April 2016 (Party People Alien) UpUpGirls-March2016.jpg|March 2016 UpUpGirls-September2015.jpg|September 2015 UpUpGirls-ItadakiwoMezase.jpg|July 2015 (Itadaki wo Mezase!) UpUpGirls-April2015.jpeg|April 2015 (Bijo no Yajuu) Upuppng.jpg|November 2014 (Beautiful Dreamer) E85CEA09-9456-42AB-BFF6-FFF906B76DEE.jpeg|June 2014 (Kono Melody wo Kimi to) UpUpGirls-KariwaKaesuze.jpg|April 2014 ((Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul) UpUpGirls-March2014.jpg|March 2014 (Jumper!) UpUpGirls-December2013.jpg|December 2013 (Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!!) Uugkkapril2013.jpg|September 2013 (SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven) Imfgfhhfykage.jpg|April 2013 (Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made,) アップアップガールズ 201301A.jpg|February 2013 (Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~) Artist2.jpg|January 2013 (First Album (Kari)) UUGAUG1.jpg|October 2012 (End Of The Season) UUG2.jpg|April 2012 (Going my ↑) Up-up-girls.jpg|August 2011 Upfrontgirls.jpg|April 2011 (Up-Front Girls (Kari)) UFZS UFZS-DJSnake-TakiTaki.jpg|May 2019 (DJ Snake - Taki Taki) UFZS-July2016.jpg|July 2016 UFZS-Oct2015.jpg|October 2015 UFZS-AOA-ShortHair.jpg|February 2015 (AOA - Short Hair) UFZS-February-2015.jpg|February 2015 UFZS-Jan-2015.jpg|January 2015 (without Sekine Azusa) UFZS-Jan2015.jpg|January 2015 UFZS-SNSD-I-GOT-A-BOY.jpg|October 2014 (SNSD - I GOT A BOY) UFZS-June2014.jpg|June 2014 Ufzs-gentleman.jpg|May 2014 (PSY -Gentleman) UFZS-March-2014.jpg|March 2014 (2PM - I'll Be Back) UFZS-May-2014.jpg|August 2013 (SNSD - I GOT A BOY) UFZS-March-2013.jpg|March 2013 (After School - Bang!) UFZS-October-2012.jpg|October 2012 (Rainbow - A) UFZS-December-2011.jpg|December 2011 (with TENSI LOVE) UFZS-Sept2011.jpg|September 2011 Img20110618171538946.jpg|June 2011 UFZS.jpg|May 2011 UFZS-March-2011.png|March 2011 Up Up Girls (2) UpUpGirls2-8thSingle.jpeg|December 2019 (Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol / Shi・te・ru・mo・n) 8F31BAA8-83BE-4DB7-B025-2F42A4A5F920.jpeg|November 2019 Aoharu1st-promo.jpg|October 2019 (Aoharu 1st) UpUpGirls2-TokyoIdolFestival2019-August.jpg|August 2019 ( ) UUG2-7thSingle.jpg|August 2019 (Be lonely together) 0D1410F2-BDE7-4434-91B4-553B8E00CD95.jpeg|July 2019 (Hashimura Riko's graduation) UpUpGirls2-Modelpress.jpg|July 2019 WeAreWinner-promo.jpg|April 2019 (We are Winner!) BD8D3C9A-7E28-4ACE-B028-3184F0011C53.jpeg|April 2019 UpUpGirls2-March2019.png|March 2019 B1584F7A-0833-43E2-993B-FA739B16C93F.jpeg|December 2018 Upupgirls-kakattekinasai.jpg|December 2018 (Kakatte Kinasai) Upupgirls2.jpg|August 2018 (Angel Enjite 20nen) Uugtte.png|May 2018 (Tte Iu Hatsukoi no Oyakusoku) UpUpGirls2-April2018.jpg|April 2018 ]] UpUpGirlsDoshaburiPromo.jpg|January 2018 (Doshaburi no Terrace Seki) UPupgirls2-dwango.jpg|August 2017 (Ni no Ashi Dancing) UpUpGirls2-Hustlepress.jpg|August 2017 (Sun!×3) UpUpGirls2-dwango-May2017.png|May 2017 (FOREVER YOUNG) Up Up Girls (Pro Wres) UpUpGirlsProWres-Jan2020.jpeg|January 2020 Uugprowres-Oct2019.jpg|October 2019 Up-Up-Girls-Pro-Wres-April-2019.jpg|April 2019 Uug-prowres-upperchop.jpg|December 2018 (Upper Chop!) UpUpGirlsProWres-MelosMedia.jpg|February 2018 ( ) Upupgirlsprowres-dec2017.jpg|December 2017 Upupgirls-proresu.jpg|October 2017 (Upper Kick!) Up Up Girls 380FC530-70EE-4064-8FDE-D3E37A0E7A28.jpeg|July 2019 (Kyou Dake wa Aitakunai yo) 4D159CA9-640C-4541-893B-24396F1BC185.jpeg|July 2018 UpUPGirls-May2018.png|May 2018 600px-Up Up Girls - Upper Disco promo.jpg|May 2017 (FOREVER YOUNG) Logo UpUpGirls2-Logo.png|Up Up Girls (2) 2019–present UpUpGirlsProWres-Logo.png|Up Up Girls (Pro Wres) 2018–present UpUpGirls-Logo-2018.png|Up Up Girls (Kari) 2018–present UpUPGirls-Logo-2017-Black.png|Up Up Girls (Kari) 2017–2018 UpUpGirls-Logo-2017.png|Up Up Girls (Kari) 2017 UFZS-Logo.png|UFZS 2013–present Logoup.png|Up Up Girls (Kari) 2011–2017 See Also *Gallery:Up Up Girls (Kari) Music Videos ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Gallery:Sengoku Minami *Gallery:Furukawa Konatsu *Gallery:Mori Saki *Gallery:Sato Ayano *Gallery:Saho Akari *Gallery:Sekine Azusa *Gallery:Arai Manami ;Up Up Girls (2) *Gallery:Takahagi Chinatsu *Gallery:Yoshikawa Mayu *Gallery:Kajishima Aya *Gallery:Hashimura Riko *Gallery:Nakaoki Rin *Gallery:Nakagawa Chihiro *Gallery:Sasaki Honoka *Gallery:Morinaga Niina *Gallery:Shimazaki Yuria *Gallery:Niikura Ami Category:Galleries Category:Up Up Girls Category:Up Up Girls (2) Category:Up Up Girls (Pro Wres)